Music Arc
by AwesomePieMan26
Summary: This story was inspired by the fanfiction titled "Music of Natsu". This will be an Arkos story from the start but as the story progress it will be a JaunexHarem. This is my first story. I apologize if there are mistakes or the story itself is not satisfactory to you.
1. Galway Girl and See You Again

It was a nice day in Beacon, Team RWBY and (J)NPR can be seen hanging out in Team JNPR room. Jaune was out visiting his family in a 'small' settlement that they own. Team RWBY and NPR decided that they should have a slumber party in Team JNPR room.

Since it was 30 minutes past midnight, they decided to sleep. Just as Ruby was about to sleep, she noticed that there is a box that lies underneath the bed of Jaune. Being the curious girl that she is, she decided to take it and show it to the others.

"What is that Ruby?" asked Yang

"I don't know. I found it under Jaune's bed." said Ruby

"Why would the dunce have that under his bed?" asked Weiss

"I don't know. But let's open it." said Ruby excitedly

"I don't know about this guys." said Pyrrha frowning against the idea of opening Jaune's stuff.

"Come on P-money, maybe Vomit boy stored his love letters for you in this box." said Yang eyebrows wiggling.

"Let me open it! I'm gonna smash it!" screamed Nora

"No Nora, we must respect Jaune's privacy." scolded Ren

"Okay Ren." replied Nora smiling

"Come on Pyrrha, help us open It." said Ruby excitedly

After thinking it over, Pyrrha reluctantly opened the box with her semblance. When they open the box, they found a scroll. The scroll appears to be similar to the ones they use.

"A scroll?" wondered Weiss eyebrow raised wondering why Jaune is hiding a scroll.

"Let's connect it to the T.V." suggested Ruby

Once they connected the scroll, they found different video recordings with titles.

"Videos?" asked Ren wondering what these recordings are.

"Since Pyrrha helped us open the box with her semblance, let's have her pick a video to play." Blake requested while reading her book.

Seeing no other choice and being curious, Pyrrha chose a video titled "Galway Girl" and played it.

Once the video starts, they see Jaune standing holding his guitar.

Coming to a conclusion, Weiss said "Really? Jaune will sing? If I remember correctly Jaune cannot sing, right?"

"Let's watch it anyway." said Yang excitedly

 _ ***A/N* Watch Galway Girl cover of José Audisio while reading this.**_

 _ **She played the fiddle in an Irish band**_

 _ **But she fell in love with an English man**_

 _ **Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**_

 _ **Said, "Baby, I just wanna dance"**_

Once they hear Jaune's voice, their eyes widened in astonishment. They heard Jaune sing during the time where Jaune tried to serenade Weiss before the dance. They expected Jaune will sing horribly but they were wrong.

 _ **I meet her on Grafton street right outside of the bar**_

 _ **She shared a cigarette with me while her brother played the guitar**_

 _ **She asked me, "What does it mean, the Gaelic ink on your arm?"**_

 _ **Said, "It was one of my friend's songs, do you want to drink on?"**_

 _ **She took Jamie as a chaser, Jack for the fun**_

 _ **She got Arthur on the table with Johnny riding as a shotgun**_

 _ **Chatted some more, one more drink at the bar**_

 _ **Then put Van on the jukebox, got up to dance**_

"Is that really Vomit boy?" asked Yang at awe in Jaune's singing

"Sshhh..." scolded Nora

Pyrrha is quiet as she is visualizing that the song is being sung to her by Jaune. She was blushing furiously and her eyes appear to change into hearts.

 _ **You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band**_

 _ **But she fell in love with an English man**_

 _ **Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**_

 _ **Said, "Baby, I just wanna dance"**_

 _ **With my pretty little Galway girl**_

 _ **You're my pretty little Galway girl**_

 _ **You know she beat me at darts and then she beat me at pool**_

 _ **And then she kissed me like there was nobody else in the room**_

 _ **As last orders were called was when she stood on the stool**_

 _ **After dancing to Kaleigh, singing to trad tunes**_

 _ **I never heard Carrick Fergus ever sang so sweet**_

 _ **Acapella in the bar using her feet for a beat**_

 _ **Oh, I could have that voice playing on repeat for a week**_

 _ **And in this packed out room swear she was singing to me**_

Ruby is also blushing, it's no secret to her team that Ruby has a slight crush on Jaune.

 _ **You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band**_

 _ **But she fell in love with an English man**_

 _ **Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**_

 _ **Said, "Baby, I just wanna to dance"**_

 _ **My pretty little Galway girl**_

 _ **My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl**_

 _ **My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl**_

 _ **My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl**_

 _ **And now we've outstayed our welcome and its closing time**_

 _ **I was holding her hand, her hand was holding mine**_

 _ **Our coats both smell of smoke, whisky and wine**_

 _ **As we fill up our lungs with the cold air of the night**_

 _ **I walked her home then she took me inside**_

 _ **To finish some Doritos and another bottle of wine**_

 _ **I swear I'm gonna put you in a song that I write**_

 _ **About a Galway girl and a perfect night**_

 _ **She played the fiddle in an Irish band**_

 _ **But she fell in love with an English man**_

 _ **Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**_

 _ **Said, "Baby, I just wanna to dance"**_

 _ **My pretty little Galway girl**_

 _ **My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl**_

 _ **My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl**_

 _ **My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl, hey**_

As the screen turns to black, they found their voice in the form of Nora who said,

"Woah..." said Nora amazed on the singing prowess of one Jaune Arc.

"It makes me wonder though, for who did he sang this song and why?" wondered Weiss after snapping out of her amazed state.

Seeing no one move, Ruby picks a song.

As Ruby continues to search for a song that she wished is dedicated to her. The others are talking about the previous song.

"What do you guys think of the song?" asked Ren

"Honestly, I never expected Vomit boy can sing like that!" exclaimed Yang still shocked by the singing prowess of Jaune.

"What I am wondering is how did the dunce sing like that. Did you guys know about this?" asked Weiss

"No. We're just as surprised as you guys are." said Pyrrha blushing still thinking of the previous song.

"Maybe Jaune-Jaune is secretly hiding his talents because he is a famous singer!" screamed Nora excitingly

The others look at her blankly not believing of her theory.

Ren face palmed and said, "Nora, Jaune bought his guitar before the dance remember? We were there when he bought it."

As the others still figuring out how did Jaune sing so beautifully, Ruby keeps browsing until she found a Video titled 'See you again'.

"What did you pick Ruby? " Asked Blake curiously having noticed Ruby pause her search and look at the title.

"Why did he call that?" asked Ruby

"Call what?" asked Yang

As she show the title of the video they too, looked at it curiously wondering why did Jaune gave the video the title.

"We won't know till you play it! So play it!" exclaimed Nora

"Nora! Behave." scolded Ren

As they play the video a description pops up,

 _This song is dedicated to a friend of mine that I learned passed away when I was a kid. She help me learn the meaning of friendship and fighting for the ones that you love._

Not understanding what the meaning of the message, the group heard a tune of a piano and the lyrics began,

 ** _It's been a long day without you, my friend_**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 ** _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _When I see you again_**

The group are confused what the lyrics means. But they don't have enough time to ponder as the song continues

 ** _Damn, who knew all the planes we flew_**

 ** _Good things we've been through_**

 ** _That I'll be standing right here_**

 ** _Talking to you about another path I_**

 ** _Know we loved to hit the road and laugh_**

 ** _But something told me that it wouldn't last_**

 ** _Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture_**

 ** _Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place_**

 ** _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_**

 ** _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_**

 ** _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

"Is it just me or Jaune is rapping?" asked Weiss

Nobody in the group answered her as they were entranced by the beauty of the song. But they can't help but wonder, how did Jaune came up with these songs.

 ** _It's been a long day without you, my friend_**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 ** _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _When I see you again_**

 ** _First you both go out your way_**

 ** _And the vibe is feeling strong and what's_**

 ** _Small turn to a friendship, a friendship_**

 ** _Turn into a bond and that bond will never_**

 ** _Be broken and the love will never get lost_**

 ** _And when brotherhood come first then the line_**

 ** _Will never be crossed established it on our own_**

 ** _When that line had to be drawn and that line is what_**

 ** _We reach so remember me when I'm gone_**

Some members of the group are crying as they are reminded of the ones that they lost in their lives.

Ren and Nora are holding each other tightly as the song reminds them of the times were they lived in Kuroyuri before the Nuckelavee attack. It reminds them of their family and friends.

To Ruby and Yang, the song reminds them of the time when Summer was still alive and it brought out the happy memories they had with her.

To Weiss, it reminded her of her mother she lost either because of her father. The song reminds her of reason why she decided to be a huntress.

To Blake, the song reminds her of how she abandoned her parents for the White Fang. The song gives her the idea of calling her parents and tell them that she is safe and she misses them.

To Pyrrha, she can't relate much as she have not experience the loss of a loved one but she can appreciate the effort Jaune put in the song to commemorate his friend, because of the thought, her heart flutters because of Jaune's kind and loving nature.

 ** _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_**

 ** _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_**

 ** _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

 ** _So let the light guide your way hold every memory_**

 ** _As you go and every road you take will always lead you home_**

 ** _It's been a long day without you, my friend_**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 ** _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _When I see you again_**

As the song comes to an end, the cries of Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Nora are the only sound that echoes in the room.

As they stop their crying, Ruby asked with tears in her eyes, "For who did Jaune wrote this song?"

Weiss noticing a message at the end of the video, she signaled the others what the message told,

 ** _Summer Rose_**

 ** _A Family and Friend_**

 ** _You gave this Arc a reason to become a Hero_**

As the screen show the message, the eyes of Ruby and Yang widen as they found out that their friend know about their Birth and Adoptive mother respectively.

'Jaune knows of mom/Summer?' thought Ruby and Yang

As the other recover from the song, Weiss starts picking a video.

 ** _*A/N* First of all I AM VERY SORRY that I have not been updating. I am very busy the last few months with my personal life to the point I don't have much time to write. But now I have time. Anyway thank you for the support. I am uploading 3 new chapters to make up for my absence to enjoy :)_**


	2. Struggle and Summer Paradise

While Weiss is finding a song that she can use as evidence that Jaune is not a great singer. _**(*A/N* She will not find any *wink*)**_

Yang and the others are discussing something that they noticed in the previous song, Yang and Ruby are especially curious how Jaune know of their mother.

"How do you think Vomit boy know of Summer?" asked Yang still with some tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." replied Ruby softly sniffing as she still a bit emotional regarding the song.

As the siblings comfort each other of their lost, the others are having the thought of talking to Jaune how did he came up with these songs.

"How do you think Fearless Leader wrote these songs without us knowing Pyrrha?" asked Nora eagerly as she recovers from her emotional state a while ago.

"I don't know Nora." said Pyrrha confused how Jaune produced the songs secretly. Even her, his partner doesn't know of these song till now.

"Maybe during the times when he said that he was not feeling well." suggested Ren, the others remembering the times where Jaune said he will go back to their room as he is not feeling well.

Blake sat by them thinking about calling her parents as the last time she saw and talked to them was when she left to join Adam for White Fang.

'Maybe I should call them later to tell them that I am okay and studying in, thinking that someone is talking about him.

 _ **Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

As the students continue to watch his videos, one Jaune Arc is currently playing with his sister when he suddenly sneezed and felt a shiver in his spine. He cautiously looked around if there is something following him, seeing nothing he shrugged and continued playing with his sister.

 _ **Beacon**_

As the others discuss, Weiss is feeling frustrated as she have not yet found a video that she can use against Arc. When she is about to give up she notice a video titled 'Struggle'. Thinking that she found a video where Jaune is struggling to create the videos, she motioned the others.

"What did you find Weiss?" asked Ruby curiously peeking over Weiss' shoulder.

"Something named Struggle, maybe we see Arc struggle in making these videos." said Weiss smirking slightly.

"Well? Play it!" said Yang

As the video play, they hear a tune and the lyrics show in the screen.

 _ **Oh, growing up ain't easy**_

 _ **Too many things to do weekly**_

 _ **Too many thoughts to think deeply**_

 _ **Too many thoughts to be sleeping, yeah**_

 _ **Oh my god, I'm not eating**_

 _ **I feel so empty, I'm receding**_

 _ **And all of my friends are misleading**_

 _ **All of these posts and the laughs I'm leading, yeah**_

As they hear the lyrics, they grew confused and concerned for their friend. While the others are pondering the meaning of Jaune's words, Weiss suddenly remembers the hardships that she endured because of her being the heiress of Schnee Dust Company. While she is thinking, the song continues.

 _ **Oh, no way**_

 _ **I ain't gon' stand for this today**_

 _ **I'ma keep my head down, I'm okay**_

 _ **I don't wanna listen to a word they say**_

 _ **Uh, and we all know fear is a slogan, yeah**_

 _ **And we all feel broken, yeah**_

 _ **And we all are spoken**_

 _ **Need someone who could just so show them**_

 _ **Sometimes I struggle in this place**_

 _ **Been in circles several days**_

 _ **Never knowing the right way**_

 _ **Hmm, yeah**_

 _ **Sometimes I struggle in this place**_

 _ **People look the other way**_

 _ **And we all deal with our pain**_

 _ **Oh, yeah**_

As the video progress, they came to a conclusion that maybe Jaune wrote this song about how he feels that he does not belong in Beacon. Realizing this, they made a decision to help Jaune accomplish his goals in life.

 _ **No, I'm not down, no, I'm not out**_

 _ **If I got a voice they gon' hear me shout**_

 _ **I can make my own choice and we've all got a mouth**_

 _ **I'ma make noise, yeah, that I don't doubt**_

 _ **I don't feel a failure, not yet**_

 _ **Mistakes, they make ya better, don't regret**_

 _ **And like Drake's head, man, I'm upset**_

 _ **Too many people out here wasting their breath, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **And still I feel like we've just all been going crazy**_

 _ **Too many people need to find themselves some safety**_

 _ **Just take control of your life, it's all day to day, yeah**_

 _ **Don't need nobody else, myself can always safe me**_

When the heard the lyrics, the others grew determined to help Jaune as the song implies that he can still get stronger. Even if the odds are stacked against him, we will push through to achieve his dream.

 _ **Sometimes I struggle in this place**_

 _ **Been in circles several days**_

 _ **Never knowing the right way**_

 _ **Hmm, yeah**_

 _ **Sometimes I struggle in this place**_

 _ **People look the other way**_

 _ **And we all deal with our pain**_

 _ **Oh, yeah**_

 _ **Sometimes I struggle in this place**_

 _ **Been in circles several days**_

 _ **Never knowing the right way**_

 _ **Hmm, yeah**_

 _ **Sometimes I struggle in this place**_

 _ **People look the other way**_

 _ **And we all deal with our pain**_

 _ **Oh, yeah...**_

As the video comes to an end, silence engulfs the room. Yang breaks the silence by saying

"I know we established that Jaune can rap from the previous video but damn." said Yang

"I agree the song is nice. I personally like it." said Pyrrha smiling, proud that even if there are hardships Jaune will push on against these hard ships.

"Jaune-Jaune is the best!" screamed Nora. Ren scolded her for her scream as it was past midnight and some students may already be sleeping.

"I think I will help Jaune when he returns so that he can keep up with us." said Ruby, the others agreed that they will also help Jaune.

While they are discussing, Weiss ponders can Jaune relate to her burdens. Coming to a line of heroes, she realized that maybe Jaune can understand a bit of how being an heiress can become a struggle. As he is a legacy of heroes.

While they are busy the door suddenly opens and Professor Goodwitch enters the room with Headmaster Ozpin.

"What is going on here? And why are you still not sleeping?!" asked the strict Professor. While Ozpin calmly sips on his coffee.

One thought came to the mind of both team,

'Uh-oh' they thought.

Both teams are currently sweating bullets as standing before them is one very annoyed Glynda Goodwitch who was glaring at them.

"Well? Will someone explain to me why all the commotion is about in the middle of the night?" demanded Ms. Goodwitch slightly glaring at them.

As the others are frozen in fear because of the intimidating professor, Weiss steps forward and tells the truth.

Massaging the bridge of her nose, Goodwitch said, "Let me get these straight, you found a box that contains a scroll hidden underneath the bed of Mr. Arc and you decided to look in to the contents of said scroll without his permission in the middle of the night?!"

"Yes..." they said nervously

Before Goodwitch can reprimand them of disturbing other students who are sleeping, Ozpin steps up and helps the students by calming down the irate Professor by saying, "Let them be Glynda, it's still Spring Break, seeing as this week may be their final break before academy starts, let them have their fun."

"But sir-" said Goodwitch before Ozpin interrupted

"Well students, we will let this slide for now as I am personally curious what the scroll of Mr. Arc contains." said Ozpin

Seeing she has no choice Goodwitch relented as she is also slightly curious what the scroll contains.

Blake noticing that the professors are curious what the scroll contains decided to pick a video. She noticed a video title 'Summer Paradise'. Curious about the title, she decided to play it.

The first thing that the others heard is the sound of what appears to be water in a seashore, followed by a guitar tune that caught the attention of everyone.

 _ **My heart is sinking as I'm lifting**_

 _ **Up above the clouds away from you**_

 _ **And I can't believe I'm leaving**_

 _ **Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do**_

As the lyrics are heard, Goodwitch is caught off guard as she was expecting a video recording of team JNPR's training. It appears to be Jaune Arc is capable of singing.

Ozpin seems to show no surprise as if he knew that Jaune is a pretty good singer.

The teams are captivated yet again by the song that Jaune created. None more so than Pyrrha, to her the song sounds like a love song.

 _ **But someday**_

 _ **I will find my way back to where**_

 _ **Your name is written in the sand (stay in my brain)**_

 _ **'Cause I remember every sunset**_

 _ **I remember every word you said**_

 _ **We were never gonna say goodbye, yeah**_

 _ **Singing la-la-ta-ta-ta**_

 _ **Tell me how to get back to**_

 _ **Back to summer paradise with you**_

 _ **And I'll be there in a heartbeat (quick time, quick time girl)**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **I'll be there in a heartbeat (quick time, quick time girl)**_

 _ **Oh-oh (tell 'em)**_

As the song progress, the viewers are surprised of the smooth flow of the lyrics, but after hearing the previous songs, they really shouldn't be surprised nonetheless they were curious how Jaune came up with this song and for who.

 _ **My soul is broken**_

 _ **Streets are frozen**_

 _ **I can't stop these feelings melting through**_

 _ **And I'd give away a thousand days, oh**_

 _ **Just to have another one with you (baby girl)**_

 _ **Well, real life can wait (It can wait)**_

 _ **I'm crashing like waves (yeah)**_

 _ **Playing in the sand (me and you girl)**_

 _ **Holding your hand (make some noise)**_

"Why does it seem that Vomit boy wrote this for someone?" asked Yang

No one answered as they also have no answer.

 _ **'Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)**_

 _ **I remember every word you said**_

 _ **We were never gonna say goodbye**_

 _ **Singing la-ta-ta-ta-ta**_

 _ **Tell me how to get back to**_

 _ **Back to summer paradise with you, (yeah)**_

 _ **And I'll be there in a heartbeat (quick time, quick time girl)**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **I'll be there in a heartbeat (quick time, quick time girl)**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **The promises that we made to about our friends,**_

 _ **Thinking about it shine shine under trees,**_

 _ **Summer time on the beach,**_

 _ **Of fine we get closer under them trees,**_

 _ **Baby girl, you really got to me**_

 _ **It's 3 o'clock, and were together and the time doesn't leave**_

 _ **In a heartbeat girl, sex on the beach**_

 _ **Don't stand your world, ask me I'm rich,**_

 _ **Loving you girl, is the best part of me**_

When they heard the following lyrics, they were caught off guard as they were not expecting the song to have a bit of a rap. But they are still intrigued by the song.

 _ **Someday, I will find my way back**_

 _ **To where your name**_

 _ **Is written in the sand**_

 _ **(Bring it back, bring it back) (Rewind)**_

 _ **Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)**_

 _ **I remember every word you said**_

 _ **We were never gonna say goodbye (No way)**_

 _ **Singing la-ta-ta-ta-ta**_

 _ **Tell me how to get back to**_

 _ **Back to summer paradise with you**_

 _ **Yeah, and I'll be there in a heartbeat**_

 _ **I remember where we first kissed (I remember)**_

 _ **How I didn't wanna leave your lips**_

 _ **And how I've never ever felt so high (So high)**_

 _ **Singing La-la-ta-ta-ta**_

 _ **So tell me how to get back to**_

 _ **Back to summer paradise with you**_

 _ **I'll be there in a heartbeat (quick time, quick time girl)**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **I'll be there in a heartbeat (quick time, quick time girl)**_

 _ **Oh-oh**_

 _ **Summer Paradise**_

 _ **I'll be there in a heart**_

As the song comes to an end, silence engulfs the room yet again.

"I like it." said Ren surprisingly

The others look at him thinking that he will continue.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?" asked Ruby

"Well. The song is well made. The tune is quite catchy." said Ren

As the others are discussing, the Professors are talking at each other.

"You seemed not surprised about Mr. Arc's talent?" asked Goodwitch

"He told me about how he was taught to sing by one of his sisters." said Ozpin

"But Mr. Arc if I remember correctly sang awfully when he was trying to invite Ms. Schnee" said Goodwitch

"Oh that? I may have challenged him to sing like that." said Ozpin

"What?! Why?" screeched Weiss hearing the conversation of the two Professors

"Well..." said Ozpin

 ** _*A/N* this is just an update of my previous stories. Just edited some spelling errors and stuff. Same with the next 2 chapters. But after those I am uploading the 3 real new updates so stay tuned for that._**


	3. I'll Save You and Thunder

"Well, Mr. Arc came to me one time to ask if there is a facility in the academy in which he can sing freely without disturbance. I answered there is but if he wishes to use it, I dared him to serenade you badly in exchange." responded Ozpin amused

"Why did you dare Jaune to do something like that?" asked Pyrrha curious why would Ozpin would do something like that.

"I already knew Mr. Arc is a great singer as I am friends with his father. But you must understand that being a headmaster of Beacon is sometimes boring not to mention about the paperwork, so I indulge myself with some entertainment." answered Ozpin slightly shuddering of the paperwork.

"So you are willing to ignore the paperwork that is piling up in favor of entertainment?!" screeched Goodwitch angrily as most of the time Ozpin often dump her the paperwork while he entertain himself.

Ozpin begins to sweat profusely as Goodwitch looms over him eyes twitching in anger.

"C-Calm down Glynda..." said Ozpin nervously backing away slowly. After a few minutes Glynda relented but said, "I expect a raise." with tone of finality. Ozpin nods and sighs in relief, however it was short lived as Glynda looked at him that screams 'This is not finished'.

While watching Ozpin is amusing, the teams are talking about their thoughts about the previous song.

"So...What do you guys think of the previous song?" asked Yang

"I think it was beautiful." said Ruby slightly blushing as the song came to her mind.

"I think it was well made, but I wonder why did Jaune wrote It." wondered Ren confused why his brother-in-all-but-blood wrote the song.

"Who do you think Fearless Leader wrote the song for Pyrrha?" asked Nora enthusiastically.

"I don't know..."said Pyrrha, thoughts drifting to the lyrics of the previous song, silently praying that Jaune wrote the song for her

Blake remains silent as the song reminds her of story that she read some time ago. It involves two lovers that are separated by a tragedy. While thinking her thoughts drift to the perverted side as her nose start to bleed slightly.

Weiss remains silent as the revelation of why Jaune sang awfully to her before the dance was because of Ozpin. However, she can't help but feel slightly disappointed to the fact that Jaune didn't sing beautifully when he was inviting her to the dance.

Seeing as the others are having their own conversation, Yang began choosing video. After a while she spotted a video titled, 'I'll save you', curious, she played it gaining the attention of the others.

"What did you play?" asked Ruby. Yang shrugged and replied,

"Dunno. Something titled "I'll Save You"" answered Yang

 _ **I've seen that look before,**_

 _ **I've worn it all too well**_

 _ **It's hard to comprehend**_

 _ **How far that I have fell**_

 _ **But I have found a place**_

 _ **That I can call my own**_

 _ **And I could take you there**_

 _ **Why should you be alone?**_

 _ **No need to hesitate,**_

 _ **What are we waiting for?**_

 _ **I know**_

 _ **You're what I'm looking for**_

As they hear the lyrics, they were confused why Jaune wrote this song. Nonetheless, the song is quite pleasing.

"This song sounds promising" said Pyrrha smiling

 _ **Oh baby,**_

 _ **Tear down the night sky**_

 _ **And I'll save you**_

 _ **From your mundane life,**_

 _ **Yeah I'll hold the door**_

 _ **You take the stage light,**_

 _ **Have you wanted more?**_

 _ **Tear down the night sky**_

 _ **And I'll save you**_

 _ **From your mundane life,**_

 _ **Yeah I'll hold the door**_

 _ **You take the stage light,**_

 _ **Cause I've found the cure**_

 _ **You're what I'm looking for**_

As the song progress, Pyrrha is reminded of how Jaune unconsciously saved her from the loneliness of being a 4 time Mistral Champion. At the thought, she smiled.

 _ **Now if we stay right here,**_

 _ **We'll always be this young**_

 _ **I'll never leave your side,**_

 _ **We'll never have to run**_

 _ **And I can feel your heart,**_

 _ **As you lay by my side**_

 _ **Your eyes are all I know,**_

 _ **This world where I reside**_

 _ **No need to hesitate,**_

 _ **What are we waiting for?**_

 _ **I know**_

 _ **You're what I'm looking for**_

 _ **Oh baby,**_

 _ **Turn down the night sky**_

 _ **And I'll save you**_

 _ **From your mundane life,**_

 _ **Yeah I'll hold the door**_

 _ **You take the stage light,**_

 _ **Have you wanted more?**_

 _ **Turn down the night sky**_

 _ **And I'll save you**_

 _ **From you mundane life,**_

 _ **Yeah I'll hold the door**_

 _ **You take the stage light**_

 _ **Cause I've found the cure**_

 _ **You're what I'm looking for**_

As they continue watching the video, the viewers are unconsciously bobbing their heads and smiling to the song.

 _ **And I can be your light**_

 _ **When all you know is fear**_

 _ **And I can take you there,**_

 _ **And I can take you there**_

 _ **And I can lift you up**_

 _ **Far from these fallen tears**_

 _ **And I can take you there,**_

 _ **And I can take you there**_

 _ **Why should we hesitate?**_

 _ **What are we waiting for?**_

 _ **And I can take you there,**_

 _ **And I can take you there,**_

 _ **And I can take you there**_

They watch as the girl in the video has a harsh life, as her parents are arguing with each other, then as the girl continue to cry she see the person that saved her earlier is there in the window looking at her. As they see the girl they come to a conclusion.

"Is it just me but the girl resembles Pyrrha?" questioned Weiss comparing Pyrrha and the girl in the video. The others nodded as the girl does look like Pyrrha

 _ **Oh baby,**_

 _ **Tear down the night sky**_

 _ **And I'll save you**_

 _ **From your mundane life,**_

 _ **Yeah I'll hold the door**_

 _ **You take the stage light,**_

 _ **Have you wanted more?**_

 _ **Tear down the night sky**_

 _ **And I'll save you**_

 _ **From your mundane life,**_

 _ **Yeah I'll hold the door**_

 _ **You take the stage light,**_

 _ **Cause I've found the cure**_

 _ **You're what I'm looking for**_

 _ **Yeah, you're what I'm looking for.**_

When the video ends, everyone fell silent. The first who found their voice is Ruby who said,

"I like it." said Ruby excitedly.

"Me too!" agreed Nora fist pump8ng in the air.

"It is quite nice," stated Weiss nodding in approval.

"I know I asked this but how do you guys think Vomit boy wrote this songs?" asked Yang

"We don't know, but can we all agree that next time we see Jaune we have him sing for us?" questioned Ruby, the other agreeing to her statement.

"My turn!" screamed Nora, Ren was about to scold her but Ms. Goodwitch was the one who scolded her.

"Ms. Valkyrie, other students are already sleeping. Kindly lower your voice or else." threatened Glynda

Nora relented but picks a song...

While the others are having their own discussion, Nora start choosing a video. Noticed a video titled 'Thunder', she decided to play it. As the video starts all discussions cease as they are interested in the video made by Jaune.

 ** _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_**

As the first line of lyrics were heard, most of the viewers immediately looked at the blonde brawler being the one easily provoked. Yang noticing the stares, and puffs her chest proudly.

 ** _I was uptight, wanna let loose_**

 ** _I was dreaming of bigger things_**

 ** _And wanna leave my own life behind_**

As the next set of lyrics follow, Pyrrha is reminded of her reason to attend Beacon instead of Haven which is located in Mistral. She is reminded of how her popularity lead to her loneliness because people are often drawn to her reputation of being the 'Invincible Girl'.

 ** _Not a yes sir, not a follower_**

 ** _Fit the box, fit the mold_**

 ** _Have a seat in the foyer, take a number_**

 ** _I was lightning before the thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thun', thunder_**

 ** _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thun', thunder_**

 ** _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder_**

 ** _Lightning and the thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder_**

 ** _Lightning and the thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder_**

As the song progresses, the viewers are drawn to the talent of Jaune. Nora was happy she chose the song as it reminded of her semblance. The others are silently humming the tune of the song as it was pleasant.

 ** _Kids were laughing in my classes_**

 ** _While I was scheming for the masses_**

 ** _Who do you think you are?_**

 ** _Dreaming 'bout being a big star_**

 ** _They say you're basic, they say you're easy_**

 ** _You're always riding in the back seat_**

 ** _Now I'm smiling from the stage while_**

 ** _You were clapping in the nose bleeds_**

As the lyrics were heard, the viewers are confused to whom Jaune dedicated the song. Pyrrha was quite jealous that Jaune wrote this song to someone he knew. She was hoping to find a song that Jaune wrote for her and maybe sing it to her personally.

 ** _Thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thun', thunder_**

 ** _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thun', thunder_**

 ** _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder_**

 ** _Lightning and the thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder_**

 ** _Lightning and the thunder_**

 ** _Thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder_**

 ** _Lightning and the thunder, thunder_**

When the viewers hear the song's lyrics once more they were confused why the lyrics seem to be repeating but it was not unwelcomed. They could tell that the song is close to an end. But nonetheless they are liking the song.

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder_**

 ** _Lightning and the thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder_**

 ** _Lightning and the thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder_**

 ** _Lightning and the thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder_**

 ** _Lightning and the thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thunder, thunder, thunder_**

 ** _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_**

As the song ends, silence overtook the room.

During the whole song everyone was silent as no words come out of their mouths. Nora was the first to respond by saying,

"I like it." smiling happily as she was the one who chose it.

Seeing his friend happy, Ren also smile slightly. Being her childhood friend, he knows Nora is quite hard to have her like a song to the point of calming her down.

'I might ask Jaune to give me a copy of his songs when he return.' Ren thought to himself.

"What do you guys think of the song?" Ruby asked

"It is quite pleasant." stated Weiss as the lyrics of the song is still playing in her head.

"For whom do you guys think Jaune wrote this song?" asked Blake curiously.

When the question was asked they were confused for whom did Jaune wrote the song and why.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think Vomit boy's songs are _Arc-_ some" joked Yang laughing about her pun.

The others groaned about the pun. Nora more vocal than the others,

"Booo!" screamed Nora

"Ms. Valkyrie, behave yourself" scolded Glynda.

While the others are curious on who did Jaune wrote the song, Ozpin is thinking to himself as he knows the person Jaune wrote the song for.

While the others are busy, Pyrrha is having an internal debate on whether Jaune made a song for her and if so hoping that the next time she picks, her song was selected.

Glynda seeing as it was already past midnight stated that the students must now sleep.

"Children, seeing as it is already past midnight you must all go to bed." despite the others protest. Ozpin agrees with her by saying,

"I'm afraid I must agree with Glynda. You can still continue this viewing tomorrow." stated Ozpin.

Reluctantly the students decided to sleep, but before they sleep they came to an agreement, they will continue watching Jaune's songs.


	4. Awake and Alive, Just The Way You Are

**_*A/N* this chapter has two songs, the first song is just edited but the second song should have been the update but I did not get to finish. So enjoy :)_**

The next morning, after eating their breakfast. Teams RWBY and NPR continued watching the videos.

"So, who will pick next?" asked Ruby

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Nora volunteered

But as she was about to pick Yang intervenes saying,

"Hey! You picked already."

"But I want to pick." argued Nora

Seeing their partners about to argue, Blake and Ren stopped them. Seeing Ren calm Nora down, Pyrrha makes a suggestion.

"What about Ren gets to pick now?" suggested Pyrrha

Noticing that out of all the people in the room Ren was the only one that has not yet pick a song, the others agreed.

Ren stood up and began picking a song, while picking, he notices a folder entitled 'ARC'. Curiously he began to choose, seeing a video titled 'Awake and Alive' he decided to play it.

"What did you pick?" asked Ruby excitedly

"Something titled Awake and Alive." answered Ren

Seeing as the video is about to start the others began paying attention to the video. The first thing that they heard is what seems to be a violin, immediately after that the song starts to pick up showing them that the song is a rock song.

 ** _I'm at war with the world and they_**

 ** _Try to pull me into the dark_**

 ** _I struggle to find my faith_**

 ** _As I'm slippin' from your arms_**

 ** _It's getting harder to stay awake_**

 ** _And my strength is fading fast_**

 ** _You breathe into me at last_**

As they hear the lyrics, the viewers grow confused and concerned for the blonde knight. But they can't help feel pumped about the song.

"I don't know what his words meant but I feel pumped." stated Yang as she likes the song.

"It is quite pleasant but I can't help but think the lyrics mean something." Weiss said

Blake can feel that she can relate to the lyrics of the song due to her being a Faunus. She also noticed that the last few lyrics were sung by a girl.

"Who do you guys think sang this with Jaune?" asked Blake curiously.

When Blake asked the question the others became curious of who is Jaune's partner in singing.

 ** _I'm awake I'm alive_**

 ** _Now I know what I believe inside_**

 ** _Now it's my time_**

 ** _I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_**

 ** _Here, right here_**

 ** _Right now, right now_**

 ** _Stand my ground and never back down_**

 ** _I know what I believe inside_**

 ** _I'm awake and I'm alive_**

When they heard the chorus of the song, their confusion grew but continued watching as they feel pumped up due to the song.

 ** _I'm at war with the world cause I_**

 ** _Ain't never gonna sell my soul_**

 ** _I've already made up my mind_**

 ** _No matter what I can't be bought or sold_**

 ** _When my faith is getting weak_**

 ** _And I feel like giving in_**

 ** _You breathe into me again_**

While their confusion grew, they become entranced by the song. They were at awe how well Jaune sang the song with the girl. Pyrrha is quite jealous that Jaune is willing to sing with this girl while they only find out that the blonde knight can sing last night.

'Who is that girl?' questioned Pyrrha in thought

 ** _I'm awake I'm alive_**

 ** _Now I know what I believe inside_**

 ** _Now it's my time_**

 ** _I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_**

 ** _Here, right here_**

 ** _Right now, right now_**

 ** _Stand my ground and never back down_**

 ** _I know what I believe inside_**

 ** _I'm awake and I'm alive_**

 ** _Waking up waking up_**

 ** _Waking up waking up_**

 ** _Waking up waking up_**

 ** _Waking up waking up_**

As they hear the next lyrics, they came to a conclusion that the song was about to end.

 ** _In the dark_**

 ** _I can feel you in my sleep_**

 ** _In your arms I feel you breathe into me_**

 ** _Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_**

 ** _Forever I will live for you_**

 ** _I'm awake I'm alive_**

 ** _Now I know what I believe inside_**

 ** _Now it's my time_**

 ** _I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_**

 ** _Here, right here_**

 ** _Right now, right now_**

 ** _Stand my ground and never back down_**

 ** _I know what I believe inside_**

 ** _I'm awake and I'm alive_**

 ** _Waking up waking up_**

 ** _Waking up waking up_**

 ** _Waking up waking up_**

 ** _Waking up waking up_**

As the song began to fade to end, no sound is made. That is until Nora screams,

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Even though he enjoyed the song, Ren calms down Nora.

"I agree I quite like the song." Ren stated agreeing with Nora after calming her down.

"I admit I also like the song." stated Weiss surprising the others.

Seeing the surprised looks, she asked

"What?"

"Well _Weiss_ -cream it is surprising that you liked something Vomit boy made." stated Yang gaining a glare from Weiss because of her nickname.

Hearing that, Weiss huffs and said,

"Well Xiao Long. I happen to appreciate music if I heard one. Thank you very much." stated Weiss irritated

While Yang and Weiss are arguing, Ruby brought up a question that was bugging her during the song.

"Who do you guys think the girl that Jaune sang with?" asked Ruby curiously

When they heard the question, everyone quiet down as they are also curious who the blonde knight was singing with.

"There must be a description of who the girl is in Jaune's scroll." said Pyrrha curiously and slightly jealous.

Seeing as the others are curious they began to search the scroll for information. When they found none, they were about to give up. When they were about to stop their search, Ren had an idea of looking at the description of the folder in which he found the song. What he found said,

 ** _Songs I made with my sisters._**

Seeing this, Ren ushered the others and showed the description.

Pyrrha felt relieved to find that the girl Jaune sang with is his sister. Unknown to her some of the other girls also felt relieved.

"So who's next?" asked Yang

Seeing no one is volunteering Pyrrha stands up and picks a song. As she was picking, the others continue to discuss what their thoughts about the previous song are.

"I know we established that Jaune can sing pretty well from the previous songs, but you got to wonder how Vomit Boy can compose the lyrics to these songs." Stated Yang.

"I know, right?" agreed Ruby.

"It is quite a mystery how the dunce come up with these songs." Said Weiss agreeing with Yang.

"Do you think Fearless Leader will sing to us Renny?" asked Nora excitedly.

"Maybe we can ask him." responded Ren.

Pyrrha who was still picking, found a song titled, "Just the way you are". Curious about the song, she decided to play it. Seeing Pyrrha picked a song, the others settled down to listen to the song. The first thing they saw was a girl listening to an old music player, then a hand took the music player removed the tape that the player contains.

"Well that was rude." Stated Weiss

Then the camera shows that the person who took the player was Jaune. When the girls saw Jaune, they blushed seeing his outfit. Yang being the most vocal stated,

"Damn, look at Vomit Boy. We should take Jaune for shopping some new clothes."

The others agreed to the blonde bombshell.

The video continues to play, showing Jaune took the cassette and unravels the parts ( ** _*A/N*I don't know what the part of the cassette that is called. Just watch the music video of just the way you are by Bruno mars on YouTube to know what I am talking about._** ), then the music starts to play. While the music is playing, the screen shows that Jaune is spelling his name, then changes to the title of the song 'Just the way you are'.

 ** _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_**

 ** _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_**

 ** _She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_**

 ** _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_**

 ** _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_**

 ** _But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_**

 ** _I say_**

Hearing the first part of the lyrics, Pyrrha blushed. It seems the song that she picked is a love song. She hoped that the song is about her. Unknown to her, some of the girls also blushed.

 ** _When I see your face_**

 ** _There's not a thing that I would change 'cause girl you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _And when you smile_**

 ** _The whole world stops and stares for a while_**

 ** _'Cause girl you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _Yeah_**

As the song progress, Pyrrha's heart beats faster and faster. She seriously hoped that the song was dedicated to her. The others are also at awe at Jaune's talent. The song is well made which made them wonder to whom did Jaune dedicated the song.

 ** _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_**

 ** _Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy_**

 ** _She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_**

 ** _Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_**

 ** _If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_**

 ** _So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say_**

When they heard the next verse of the song, their curiosity of the person that Jaune dedicated the song to increased.

 ** _When I see your face_**

 ** _There's not a thing that I would change_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _And when you smile_**

 ** _The whole world stops and stares for a while_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause, girl, you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _The way you are_**

 ** _The way you are_**

 ** _Girl, you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _When I see your face_**

 ** _There's not a thing that I would change_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _And when you smile_**

 ** _The whole world stops and stares for a while_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause, girl, you're amazing_**

 ** _Just the way you are_**

 ** _Yeah_**

The video ended with a portrait of a girl that oddly resembles Pyrrha. Pyrrha, after seeing the portrait blushed profusely to the point her face is almost the same color of her hair. The first to broke of their daze was Ruby,

"That was so beautiful." With a tears on her eyes and a blush on her face.

The others agreed wholeheartedly with the red reaper. Yang seeing an opportunity to tease the red amazon, even if there is a small pang of jealousy she felt when she saw the portrait.

"It seems Vomit Boy is not as dense as he seems to be, am I right P-money?" asked Yang while nudging Pyrrha who blushed more.

"Teasing of Xiao Long aside, I think the song is well made." Stated Weiss.

Blake who was silent the whole time has her thoughts running to different scenarios that she found on her book. Causing her to have a slight nosebleed. Quickly wiping off any traces of blood on her nose, she agreed with Weiss' statement that the song was good.

"I agree with Weiss, the song is beautiful. Even the video is beautiful. Though the ending is quite a surprise." Said Blake.

Nora ever the most energetic of the group exclaimed, "The song was awesome! Do you think Jaune-Jaune knows of Pyrrha's crush on him Renny?"

"I don't know Nora. Maybe we can see a description about the song." Responded Ren.

The others hearing Ren's response, search for the description about the song. After a few minutes of searching, they finally saw the description, it states:

 ** _Pyrrha, you may be famous, a 4-time champion or a_**

 ** _Goddess of victory for all I care._**

 ** _To me, you are just Pyrrha Nikos, my partner and friend and_**

 ** _I like you JUST THE WAY YOU ARE…_**


End file.
